Message
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Berawal dari pesan Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing khawatir dan berakhir dengan Yixing yang tersenyum seperti orang gila pada dini hari. " Xingie Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting"-" BASTAAARRDD!"-, /SULAY/YAOI/DRABBLE/


 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrrt drrtt drrrtt drrrtt_

Benda persegi panjang yang terletak indah diatas meja nakas itu terus bergetar dengan gambar kotak pesan yang muncul dilayar touchscreen tersebut.

 _Drrrt drrrt drrrtt drrrtt_

Kembali ponsel berlogo apel itu bergetar.

 _Drrt drrt_

Karena tidak tahan akan suara getar ponselnya yang cukup keras itu. Yixing -sang pemilik ponsel- dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan duduk dikasur empuknya hanya untuk menggapai benda persegi panjang itu, setelah dapat apa yang ia cari. Dengan segera Yixing mengusap layar ponselnya

Dan mendapati beberapa pesan masuk di kotak masuk. Segera saja Yixing membukanya

 _ **From : Prince Kim**_

 _ **Hey~**_

 _ **To : My Unicorn**_

 _ **02:45 A.M**_

 _ **From : Prince Kim**_

 _ **Hey~ sayang bangun**_

 _ **To : My Unicorn**_

 _ **02:48 A.M**_

Dan seterusnya semua pesan masuk itu dari Junmyeon -Kekasihnya-. Dahi Yixing mengernyit melihat pesan itu bukan isinya yang membuat dahi Yixing berkerut tetapi Waktu pesan itu masuk.

'Kenapa Myunie Sms sepagi ini, tidak biasanya' batin Namja Manis itu.

Seketika rasa khawatir muncul dihati Yixing karena tidak biasanya Junmyeon Mengiriminya pesan dini hari begini.

 _Drrrt drrtt drrt_

Pesan masuk kembali Yixing terima, dengan tergesa tangan lentik itu membuka pesan dari-

Junmyeon? Lagi.

 _ **From : Prince Kim**_

 _ **Xingie~ Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting**_

 _ **To : My Unicorn**_

 _ **02:56 A.M**_

 _ **From : Prince Kim**_

 _ **Baby Pleasee Wake Up**_

 _ **To : My Unicorn**_

 _ **02:57 A.M**_

Setelah membaca dua pesan masuk tadi, dengan segera Yixing menelpon Junmyeon alih-alih membalas pesan tersebut.

Saat tersambung dengan segera Yixing menyampaikan tujuan pertamanya, _menanyakan kondisi kekasihnya itu._ Yang membuat Yixing Khawatir akan semua pesan yang menyuruhnya bangun di dini hari menjelang pagi hari seperti ini.

" myun, apa kau baik?" Yixing bertanya.

 _" Sangat, kenapa menanyakan itu sayang?"_

"Ah, tidak papa. Oh ya bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

 _" oh hehe.. Itu_

 _Aku.._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Selamat Malam oh tidak mungkin Selamat Pagi Sayang_

 _Aku benar - benar mencintaimu!"_

TUUUT TUUT

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak oleh Junmyeon, dengan Yixing yang kini memasang wajah bodohnya, Entahlah Yixing merasa Senang, bahagia dan bercampur kesal menjadi satu.

Dengan perlahan Yixing menurunkan ponselnya yang tadi digunakannya untuk menelpon Junmyeon, melihat sebentar layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan-pesan dari Junmyeon. Dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan berteriak histeris untuk meredam pekikannya.

 _ **From : Prince Zhang**_

 _ **BASTAAARRDD!**_

 _ **To : My Myunie**_

 _ **03:15 A.M**_

 _ **.**_

 _Drrtt drrtt drrrt drrrtt_

Kembali ponsel Yixing berbunyi setelah Yixing mengirim pesan untuk Junmyeon dan dengan gerakan cepat Yixing menyambar ponselnya.

 _ **From : Prince Kim**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU TOO BABE**_

 _ **To : My Unicorn**_

 _ **03:16 A.M**_

Dan Pesan balasan dari Junmyeon tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagia dibibir Yixing. Ketahuilah rasa kesal Yixing seketika hilang ketika membaca pesan teks dari kekasihnya yang paling tampan itu.

.

.

 **END**

 **Haloo~ Balik lagi dengan FF Drabble Baru saya. Gimana? Bagus? Syukurlah! . Jelek? Udah biasa XD**

 **P.S : Niatnya sih pengen buat sequel nya "Q & A (Sulay Ver)" eh malah jadi FF ini **

**P.S.S : Makasih banyak yang udah review di FF itu. Rencana aku bakal nge-post FF SuLay cuman Threeshoot aja kok, semoga aja suka sama FF SuLay ku yang bakal ku post nanti setelah FF ini mungkin. Hehe.. XD**

 **P.S.S.S: Dan FF ini terinspirasi saat liat Foto di Grup KrisTao di FB dan FF ini asli dari pemikiran saya real tanpa plagiat kok hanya terinspirasi ^_^**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Give Me Review? ^^~**


End file.
